


Blessed Bow

by cosmoggy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, M/M, Next-Gen, tapdances into zelink hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoggy/pseuds/cosmoggy
Summary: Hyrule Castle falls. Given the chance at escape by their parents, the children of the royal family retreat from the capital and to the desert, where hopefully they will be safe. But how long can they stand to wait around before going in search of their parents? NextGen fic, ZeLink, OC centric.





	1. Smoke in the Night

Bare feet crunched over ash and bone in a rush.

There was a chorus of heaving breaths, a cacophony of screams, shouts, the crack of flames. Smoke stung the air and lungs and eyes, darkened the corridors of Hyrule Castle like a death shroud. And all things considered, it was- the castle had fallen.

Desperately, a cloaked young man led two children along in their pajamas. Long brown hair, hastily tied, striking blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He was panicked and heaving for air as he pulled the children along.

The little ones appeared to be twins- a boy and girl. Both with short hair, though the girl's led to her chin and the boy's to his collar. They shared straw blonde hair and deep gray eyes, both sets filled with tears from fright and from the smoke.

“Hurry along, Eowyn! Everhardt!” Addressed their brother. His name was Reynard, the crown prince of Hyrule, son to Queen Zelda and her consort Link. At seventeen, he had expected to wake in the morning to the usual bell for breakfast, dress and move about his duties as always. No change, nothing to report.

He had never minded the routine. His home was beloved to him, as was his family. His mother's cool head and kind heart, his father's loud voice and easy smile. His sister's rambunctious antics and his brother's attempts at stopping them, which always ended in even more ridiculous situations.

It was all falling apart already when he was awoken by a maid in the middle of the night. Fire was engulfing everything, from furniture and stone to people and fabric. Beasts with gaping maws and scaly bodies roamed the corridors and climbed the walls- dodongoes, Reynard had believed, and before he had even finished processing what was happening his feet led him to find his siblings and take them somewhere safe. To their parents.

But that was proving easier said than done. The castle was vast and full of fighting, and there was little notice of the young royals in the midst of the chaos- additionally, the queen and king consort were nowhere to be found. At least, not in the places Reynard thought they might be.

Reynard felt his blood simmering with the urge to take up a weapon and help fight, but where his heart told him to retaliate, his head reminded him that he was responsible for the lives of the twins right now. His anger at whatever or whoever had brought this about had to wait. And worry was seeping in for the well being of his parents.

“Brother, where are mother and father?!” Everhardt was asking as they rushed down a stairwell littered with bodies. Reynard stopped short when he saw the maid who had awoken him, and bit back rising bile at the state of her. The poor girl had been so brave to come and see to him. And now...

_What must this look like to the twins?_ He thought in terror, and pulled them along again.

“Brother!” Everhardt wailed.

“I don't know! I don't know!” Reynard answered, “Please keep up, we'll find them somehow. Stay close.”

They rounded a corner, and a pair of dodongoes whirled on them, startled. Reynard gasped. He hadn't his bow or his rapier, and though Eowyn and Everhardt were learning combat practices themselves now, they were so small. Frightened. He drew them behind himself and backed away as the small dragons inhaled sharply and let loose blasts of fire.

His eyes slammed shut and he braced himself for the screaming pain of a burn, but instead he heard crackling and smoke. Eyes reopened and a small magic shield was flickering weakly in front of him. _Everhardt!_

He remembered Everhardt had an affinity towards magic. A strong one, really- he was called a prodigy among the court mages, though his lessons had started only two years ago. He had never seen any of his brother's lessons in practice, though, usually busy with his archery and fencing at the same time of day.

But he couldn't stand around. He pulled the twins along again and put as much distance between them and the monsters as quickly as he could. Where to go now? The dining hall? The kitchens? Would their parents perhaps have made their way to the council room to form a plan of counterattack?

He didn't know, and panic continued to set in. For all his cleverness, for all his daring antics in spars and in combat lessons, Reynard was now useless to do anything but run and hope he got lucky.

The cry of “Halt!” was so sudden and jarring that when he heard it, Reynard followed the order without even processing it. A blazing mass fell from the ceiling, and Reynard was unsure what to call it. It looked like a large slug and the floor was reddening underneath it.

A shortsword speared it suddenly though, and it cried out and shriveled, then cooled and hardened like lava. Reynard realized he had been holding his breath and released the air, huffing to regain it in his lungs. His siblings were clinging tightly to him.

“It's Allen!” Eowyn warbled in relief.

And she was right. Allen, Reynard's personal retainer, was standing clad only in cotton pants and holding a sword and buckler. Normally he fought with a spear or polearm, but he must have grabbed whatever was available when the attack started.

He was tall, a year older than Reynard with curly, light blonde hair, dark eyes and a thick smattering of freckles on his face. He looked singed at the edges and sported some blistering burns on his chest, but seemed otherwise unharmed.

“Lord Reynard,” he announced, “I thought I would never find you!”

He took Reynard's collar and pulled them into an alcove as a flare dancer rushed past- seemingly heedless of them.

“Allen,” Reynard replied in quiet shock, “Your break was today, wasn't it? Did you come here from _town_?”

Allen had been busy visiting his large family in South Castle Town today, it was true. The eldest of six siblings, he had become Reynard's retainer after impressing him in a spar when he joined the royal guard as a cadet two years prior. His skill with a spear was unmatched by anyone their own age, and he was unfailingly loyal. That much was something he had proved tonight simply by appearing.

“I did. It's a mess there too, sire,” he frowned deeply, “Where are your parents?”

“I wish I could tell you.” Reynard replied with his head shaking. Allen checked the corridor and motioned for them to follow. The twins clung ever tighter to the crown prince as they moved along.

“I ran into Captain Colin on my way here,” Allen said in reference to the captain of the guard, “He said they were searching for you. I'm sure they're all right. We simply have to find them.”

“But what if they got burned up?!” Eowyn wailed in terror. Everhardt broke into sobs at the sentence.

“Princess,” Allen reprimanded as politely as he could, “Please. Your parents are unparalleled in battle by anyone in the land. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it.”

Eowyn sniffed and nodded. Their pace now was a careful lope. The halls grew quiet and blackened as they moved further and Reynard realized they were headed for the throne room.

“Won't most of the fighting be here,” he asked carefully.

Allen shook his head. “There are monsters about but any fighting here is long done. It may be dangerous still, but everyone has been driven further in by now.”

“Then why are we going this way?”

It was Everhardt who had spoken. “I want to find Mother and Father,” He insisted tearfully.

“And we shall,” Allen comforted, “isn't that correct, sire?”

Reynard, realizing the statement was directed at him, swallowed and nodded. Allen was holding himself together so well. He wished he could say the same for himself and his ash stained face.

They did indeed run into monsters on their way. But Allen cut through them like butter and barreled ahead despite any wounds or blows he received. Soon enough they did reach the throne room. It seemed empty, save for a littering of bodies and monsters still roaming about.

But that was when Reynard saw him- a man, tall and broad shouldered, suited in red plate armor. His eyes were hidden by his helm but the remainder of his face was in a vicious scowl. He was nudging the body of an officer with a toe and exhaling smoke.

“I don't like him.” Eowyn whispered,

“He must be to blame for all of this.” Allen said, “I was hoping there would be traces of the Queen and Lord Link here, but I was wrong. Let's move on before he realizes we're-”

A hand seemed to materialize out of the air and cupped over Allen's mouth. The rest of two bodies followed and Reynard and his siblings gasped.

“Mother! Father!” He hissed quietly in elation.

The Queen and King Consort stood there plain as day, shimmering still from the spell the Queen had used to conceal them.

Queen Zelda was tall, willowy, straightbacked. Her brown hair, tied highly into a bun, and her eyes- they mirrored Reynard's perfectly. He had always looked more like her, and taken after her. Not nearly so young as she once was, her beauty had matured into that of a caring parent. She was wearing plain riding leathers now instead of a stately gown, however.

Link, the King Consort, was a half head shorter than his wife, but broad shouldered and barrel chested, a very strong man with a strong gait, wild blue eyes and strong jaw to match. His hair was straw colored and pulled into a tail at the base of his neck. He too was wearing leathers and carrying a broadsword and sturdy metal shield.

“You're alive!” came the exclamation from Eowyn. Unfortunately, the volume echoed in the scorched hall and suddenly everything wound up tightly with tension burst.

Fire burst through the throne room doors. It was hot and yellow, leaving scars on the wood and metal with no effort at all.

“Run!” Link ordered in a harsh bark. Reynard followed his mother's lead when she took Everhardt into her arms and picked up Eowyn. With Allen taking the front and Link the back, the royal family and retainer raced away, feeling the heat of the armored man's flames in their wake.

As they moved, fighting roared around them once more. Thick smoke cloaked their vision. Screams of the combatants and the victims soured the air and the sound of steel on monster flesh was sickening to Reynard's stomach as they raced into the undercroft where the kitchens and servants' quarters were located.

There were people rushing about there, injured being carried and guards regrouping. It seemed that this was the last area of the castle yet to be overrun.

They approached the dungeons through a side corridor and stairwell, damp and musty smelling, and as they arrived they came upon a small group of close servants and soldiers.

There was first Colin, the captain of the High Royal Guard. He was a tall, slender man, but strong and loyal. His hair, yellowy blonde, was short and neat, his eyes a deep blue. With him were his wife Luda and son Edwin.

Luda was a petitely built woman with long, braided black hair and kind dark eyes. She wore a thick shamanic shawl around her shoulders. She had hailed originally from Kakariko, but when she married she became retainer to Reynard's mother, and later Everhardt's magic tutor.

Edwin was a friend of the twins. He shared his father's eyes and build, but his hair was dark and his face round like his mother's.

Additionally was Link's retainer, Shiro. He was hardly a noticeable man, with his plain brown hair and eyes, but his lack of presence seemed to work in his favor as he was able to keep out of the way of Link's work easily, and keep an eye on things without bringing too much attention to himself.

A few other soldiers and servants were in the group, but Reynard wasn't familiar with any of them.

“Link!” Colin exclaimed as they approached. He was an old friend of the king consort, having grown up much like his younger brother, and as far as Reynard knew it was part of what had driven the blonde man to join the Royal Guard.

“You're alive. Thank goodness.” Colin and Link clasped hands, as did Luda and Zelda.

Reynard looked on with Allen beside him. The twins had both quieted to sniffling somehow during their trek and were no longer drawing too much attention with the noise of crying. Even so, the elder prince could still feel the fear rolling off of his siblings in waves.

Edwin stepped forward though, and took a hold of the edge of Everhardt's sleepclothes carefully. “Prince, Princess, I'm glad you're okay!” He warbled in relieved elation. It was his words that led the twins to notice him.

Once they were released from the arms holding them and placed on the ground, the twins rushed to cling to Edwin and wail. Reynard noticed a burn on the young boy's hand but said nothing.

Shiro and Allen shook hands. As far as Reynard understood, his father's retainer had been like a mentor to Allen after he had first been taken on as Reynard's retainer. They were speaking lowly under their breath, but it appeared to simply be filling each other in on how they had managed in making it to this point.

“Mother,” Spoke Reynard after greetings had finished exchanging, “What are we going to do from here?”

“That's why we've come here to the lowest point of the castle.” Zelda replied coolly, “To figure that out. Come, now, it will be alright. This is nothing we can't remedy...somehow...”

The quiet trailing off only served to unnerve the young prince, but there was still a determined set in his mother's jaw so he chose not to voice his concern.

“I'd like to encourage the Royal Family to make a retreat.” Spoke Shiro's mellow voice, “I know it may seem-”

“Don't worry, Shiro. That's the idea.” Link said, placing a hand on his retainer's shoulder, “Zelda and I sent Shad and Ashei and their children out of the castle ahead of us. We'd like to find a way to regroup and counterattack, but it's quite apparent we won't be able to do so tonight.”

“Ergo the wisest thing to do would be to regroup in a safer location.” Colin agreed.

“We're going to leave?” Eowyn spoke up in disbelief.

“I'm scared, Mother.” Everhardt stuttered, and he moved to cling to the queen's leg. She lowered her hands to run them comfortingly through his hair.

“It's alright to be frightened, Everhardt.” Zelda said, “Everyone here is.”

“Even Father?” Came Everhardt's unsure voice.

“Even me.” Link spoke up, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. “But we know what needs to be done, and we'll still do it. Strength in the face of fear- that's the true meaning of courage, isn't that right, Eowyn?”

Eowyn sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes. She had always been particularly attached to Link, following him like a duckling on his rounds very often. They shared many traits, in fact, down to the rough hewn way they fought. But while Link was expert and practiced in his fighting, Eowyn was new and clumsy. A rash, loud girl with a big mouth. Link had said often that she was much like he had been as a small boy, though Reynard had a hard time believing that of his strong and humble father.

But the time for comfort had obviously passed as they began to hear the sound of violent battle again. The adults exchanged glances, and Reynard clenched his fists and swallowed nervously.

“Highness.” Someone said. He looked to the side, and found Allen. At some point someone had given him a simple spear, and he was holding his short sword out to Reynard with a sardonic smile.

“You'll need this. You want to protect your siblings, I'll wager.”

“I...yes.” Reynard replied, “Thank you, Allen...for coming all this way to find us.”

“It's my duty, sire.” Allen said modestly. Reynard released a low breath.

“We'll proceed through the dungeons and tunnels from here.” Colin announced, arms crossed as he took an authoritative stance, “The children will group in the center, retainers at the front, guards at the back. It's a bit of a jaunt but it's the safest way out of the castle at this point.”

The sound of wood splintering from above cut off any further instructions. Everyone fell into place, the adults shepherding the younger children into position as they all clung to Reynard cumbersomely.

“Get moving, now!” Colin called as scraping footsteps came downwards, “We've not much time now, we've wasted too much of it already!”

With Allen, Shiro and Luda in the lead, the royal family and its servants made a jogging start and trotted quickly through the dungeons as they could, all things considered. They made it through and to a tunnelmouth before too long, and Luda blew into her palm to create a flaming torch for them. Quietly and clumsily, a sniffling Everhardt did the same, though his was much more like a candle than a torch.

Still, the light was enough to see by and as whatever was in pursuit continued its chase, the group continued its escape.

By the time they led out into a better lit, large chamber full of rubble and decayed wood there was no more running, however. Colin and the other guards turned and stopped, drawing their weapons. Reynard turned to look back- a mob of lizalfos and dodongoes were behind them. He swallowed and moved his hand for his sword, drawing it, but when Link shoved him towards the exit of the chamber he kept moving.

“Papa!” Edwin was calling, but Luda had taken him into her arms and was running as quickly as her long skirt would allow. The sound of steel on flesh and steel on steel became more distant, but claw on stone and the heat of fire still chased them. Shiro moved from foreguard to rearguard and began beating some of their pursuers back, but as they moved on it seemed only more monsters appeared. From side tunnels from the walls- everywhere.

Reynard found himself backed into a corner at one point, and he hacked away at the hard body of a skulltulla with his sword while shielding the twins with his other arm. He couldn't find an opening to get at the weak joint between the head and body, but he was managing to keep the beast from his siblings. Skulltullas weren't generally poisonous, but they were easily large enough to kill a man and Reynard was growing worried.

When a leg lashed out and tore into his arm, he cried out in pain, but immediately after, a concussive blast of magic hurled the monster away from him. He looked down, but Everhardt was cowering and couldn't have managed such a powerful spell. When he looked up again, his mother was already grabbing his arm and pulling him and the twins along again.

“We're almost there, children.” She said encouragingly. Link was now with them, sword and shield raised and dripping with monster ichor.

“It's alright.” He said comfortingly, snapping his blade out against beast after beast, “Your mother and I are here for you.”

But with so many dark things coming after them, Reynard was doubtful. The only ones left of them were Luda, Allen, Link, Zelda and the children. Shiro had fallen back to hold more beasts at bay only meters ago, and...

“There it is!” Luda said in relief. Up ahead was a stone sealed door, round, the kind that was rolled to open. It was sealed with chains. Zelda pulled a key from somewhere as a fresh wave of monsters hustled after them.

The roar of fire echoed from somewhere back in the tunnels. Behind it was the roar of a man, full of rage and deadly intent. “It's the scary dragon man!” Everhardt whispered in terror.

“It is.” Zelda said, ignoring the childish description, “You've felt his energy too, Everhardt.”

“It's hot, and it makes me sick...” Everhardt admitted. A talent that some mages possessed was the ability to sense the magic prowess of other people. Everhardt was learning this from his mother, as Luda did not possess it on a keen level, but his unpolished senses being so highly affected was unsettling to say the least.

The roaring and crackle grew quickly closer. “Mother, they're coming!” Reynard said in a panic. They had reached the door, but around the bend was fire, searing against the walls.

Zelda unlocked the door and Link rolled it to the side. Reynard and his siblings, as well as Allen and Edwin, were ushered through.

“Luda.” Link said solemnly, “Look after them and get them to Telma's, then out of the city.”

“Aye, Link, you can trust me.” Luda said grimly, “Please look after my Colin.”

“I will, always.” Link said. They clasped hands, and Luda stepped over the threshold.

“Reynard,” Zelda said as the prince's stomach dropped in horror, “You have to look after the twins now, for a while. We can trust you, can't we?”

“With what?!” Reynard said in a panic, “You aren't going to-”

“Look after your siblings. We can trust you, _can't we_ , son?” Link repeated his wife's request.

“I...” Reynard buckled, “No! You have to come with us!”

“What's going on, Reynard?” Everhardt said in fright.

“They plan to stay behind to buy us time.” Reynard grit out, but he wasn't angry- he was fighting tears. His parents looked somber and sorry, and that made it worse. It was almost like they feared they wouldn't see him again. He stepped forward, but Link's strong arm pushed him back easily.

“Son,” He said softly, “Please.”

Tears spilled from Reynard's eyes. “No! You can't!” He protested.

“No more time for argument.” Zelda murmured. Link took hold of the door.

“We love you children. Be safe.” She said, and Link hurled the door closed before any more protest could be made, plunging them into darkness.

The roar of flames resumed and there was the sound of fighting on the other side. Reynard shouted wordlessly, pounded on the door with his fists. But it was no use, and soon enough he had to face what was happening when the door began to grow warm to the touch.

“Prince,” Began Luda, but Reynard whirled and wiped his face with a snuffle.

“I know.” He grabbed the hands of his siblings and watched Luda light a magic torch in one hand, and hoist her son up in the other. Allen was gripping his spear with such strength that Reynard feared it would break.

“Don't slow down for anything you see or hear.” Said his retainer. They ran into the darkness without another look back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They burst through the other end of the tunnel recklessly and without preamble, emerging from a false wall in a dimly lit tavern. Reynard could hear muffled roars and screams, and the air smelled of wood smoke.

In only moments they were flanked on both sides. The tangy scent of honed steel, the warm crackle of magic. Allen took a defensive stance, but when Reynard's head cleared and he recognized the people accosting them, he pulled his retainer's hand down.

Shad and Ashei were the parents of Reynard's closest friend, Theo, and both held positions on the Queen's Council. Ashei, with her dark hair and eyes and strong arms, was a military advisor. Slender and bespectacled brunette Shad gave counsel on cultural affairs and foreign relations. It was they who were flanking the small group of refugees.

“Hold!” Reynard barked as authoritatively as he could manage. It came out as more of a croak, really, as he'd been biting back sobs the entire way to the tavern. But Ashei and Shad recognized his voice and lowered their weapons and spellguards.

“Young sir!” Shad said in his clipped accent, “I'm so very pleased to see you all unharmed.”

“Thank you,” Reynard said, “But mother and father, they-”

“There will be more time for you to explain later, prince.” Ashei said sternly, “Follow us. Telma's leading a small evacuation effort. Theo! Dana!”

Ashei and Shad's children emerged from behind a counter at the call.

Theo was skinny and bespectacled, with neat black hair and eyes, a young mage who helped Everhardt with his studies from time to time. He and Reynard had been close comrades since birth. He was seventeen, just as the prince was.

Shad and Ashei's daughter Dana was close in age to and good friends with the twins. Her round little face had a stern set to it, and even her sable hair was cut sharp in a neat bob. But she was protective of the twins, and though she could be a bit standoffish she had a sweet side.

Both boy and girl were holding cloaks, hooded ones made from wool, plain and brown like what any normal commoner would wear in winter.

“Put these on.” Theo said by way of greeting to Reynard. Reynard furrowed his brow and took the cloak.

“So no one recognizes you.” Dana added as she passed two smaller cloaks to the twins. Reynard made a noise of understanding and fastened the cloak's buckles, then helped Eowyn and Everhardt with their own.

“We really need to go back for mother and father!” Eowyn protested loudly, “They'll be hurt!”

“We've no time, princess.” Shad said. His tone was stern. “Would your parents appreciate if you put yourselves in danger after they've done their all to protect you?”

“I- no...” Eowyn mumbled.

“Then follow along. Telma has a wagon ready for us outside.”

Telma was the woman who owned this tavern they had arrived in. Reynard had met her only a few times, but she was jolly, loud and warmhearted. He liked her.

This was only his second time in the tavern. He recalled vaguely his first visit when he was very young, and the savory taste of the stew he'd eaten here. But there was no more time, and they were bustled out the door by Shad while Allen and Ashei acted as front and rear guards.

Outside was horrific. People bustled about and soldiers rushed around. There were roars of flames everywhere and every time a monster's cry echoed down the road there was more panic. Telma, a busty older woman with thin braids of red hair, was sitting in the driver's bench of a covered wagon.

“The little ones are safe!” She exclaimed as they arrived, “Such a relief. Luda, how's your little Edwin?”

Edwin looked up from where his face had been buried in Luda's shoulder, and nodded at Telma politely.

“We're all more or less fine.” Luda provided.

“Hop in, then. Let's get out of this mess.” Telma responded. Everyone scrambled into the wagon, where a few commoners were already seated, accompanied by the aging Auru, a confidant of Link who often visited the castle.

The wagon began to move as soon as Ashei whistled the all clear, rumbling forward and right out of the nearest gate. The horses were pulling at the greatest speed they could, and so it wasn't long before Castle Town was a smoky glint in the distance.

It was only then that Reynard dared pull the hood down on his cloak, and scream at the top of his lungs in frustration. Everyone in the wagon froze and looked at him. Telma even turned her head from steering, but looked ahead again when she found no trouble other than the noise. Reynard hung his head in his hands and sobbed. The noise was joined by that of the twins, unable to hold anything back now that they had seen their beloved brother break down.

A few long moments of tense silence broken only by crying followed. Reynard felt a hand on his shoulder, eventually, and looked up with tears streaming down his sooty face to find Theo giving him a compassionate gaze.

“Please don't give up.” he said quietly, “We can get through this, all right?”

“I'm sure your parents will be safe.” Allen added, “They're unequaled in combat. You'll see them again.”

“What about _your_ family, Allen?” Asked Theo then.

“I saw them safely as far as I could. I'm sure they'll be alright. They're a sturdy bunch.” Allen said, though doubt tinted his tone.

The night was nearly bleeding into dawn before Telma allowed the horses to stop to rest. Not even the main highroad out of the city was visible anymore

“We can't stop long at this hour, there will be stalhounds about.” Commented the bar owner, “But we can let the horses drink, and get some water ourselves.”

They deboarded the wagon, all of them, and drank from the clear stream they had stopped by. It was as they were boarding again that someone from the commoner's group spoke up.

“Not t'be presumptuous, sir, but...” he began. He was middle aged and sallow looking.

“Me?” Reynard responded in confusion.

“Yes. Would you be the royal children? Apologies for my, er, brazenness.”

Reynard looked at Ashei. She nodded. These people could be trusted, then.

“We are.” Reynard replied. The wagon began to move forward again.

“Any word on the prince consort and queen for us?” Asked the man hopefully, “M'name is Lewen, be the way.”

“I'm...they sent us ahead of them.” Reynard managed in a pained tone. Lewen nodded and his face became apologetic.

“All our prayers with 'em, then, sire.” He said comfortingly.

“Thank you.” Reynard whispered.

Eowyn got up from her seat, scrubbing at the grime on her face with one sleeve, and scampered to the front of the wagon.

“Missy Telma!” She said, “Where are you going to take us all?”

“Kakariko, little princess.” Telma replied, “Safest place to be right now. It locks up like a fortress in times like these. We can mount a retaliation from there and keep you children out of harm's way.”

“That's another day and a half journey by horse.” Luda said, “Will we make it there all right?”

“Long as we keep our eyes peeled for trouble, we can get there.” Telma replied. Silence fell over the wagon once more.

They did indeed make it to Kakariko unharmed, as well. Nothing outside a few mangy stalhounds and kargorocs came for them, and they were easily dispatched by magic or blade.

The land grew dusty and barren as they rolled through the open gates and came to a stop on the morning of their arrival. The air was hot and dry, not uncommon for Eldin, which was edged by a mountain range full of dormant volcanoes, the largest of which was Death Mountain, just above the village.

Ashei waved down the guards and muttered something to them. They saluted immediately and began closing down the gates with fortified steel barring. Once that was done, the commoners were deboarded.

“These men will escort you to the inn.” Ashei said to them, “Our priority is the royal family, right now. Please understand.”

Lewen, who seemed to be the overall spokesperson for the group, nodded. “Safety for you.” He said, and the wagon rumbled onward.

Eventually, they arrived at a large, gourd shaped building and were hurried inside.

A graying man with a thick face and shaman's robes greeted them. Reynard recognized him immediately as Luda's father Renado, the mayor and representative of the village.

“I have received word from Castle Town already, Telma.” He said apologetically as they entered, “My deepest sympathies for all of you. I hope to accommodate you as well as possible until a solution to this can be found.”  
Telma laughed. “You're as stiff as ever, my friend.”

“Grandfather!” Edwin squeaked, interrupting any further conversation as he rushed into Renado's arms.

“Luda and Edwin. I'm glad to see you both unharmed. But now is not the time for chat. Please come with me.”

They moved to a hallway. “There is a room prepared for the princes and princess and other children.” Renado remarked as they came to a door. “Please stay here. There are clean clothes laid out for you, though I fear their quality suffers in comparison to what you would normally wear, young sires.”  
Swallowing- this was all moving so quickly- Reynard offered “That's alright. Thank you for your hospitality, sir Renado.”

All the children piled into the room with Allen following, and the adults moved to continue on.

“We shall be discussing options for a counterattack.” Renado said, “Please take this time to rest, all of you. Tea will be brought soon.”

With that the adults were gone.

There were indeed clothes lying out in the dormitory styled room, on each bed. Allen and Theo worked to distribute them to those whom they would fit, and the young girls went behind a screen to change while the boys stripped down and put on their own clean clothes.

Reynard had been given a brown doublet to wear over a plain white linen shirt, as well as tanned hide pants and plain laced boots. It was a little scratchy to wear, but not at all unbearable and much nicer than the singed and smoky smelling clothes he had been wearing previously. Once he had changed, he found a row of washbasins and wiped some of the dirt off himself, then retied his hair into a low tail.

When he sat down on a bed, he found himself with the twins scrambling up and clinging to him tightly.

“I want to go home.” Everhardt muttered into his shoulder, “This is scary.”

“It'll only be worse back home, stupid.” Eowyn said bitterly, but Everhardt only glared at her in recompense.

“Tea's here.” Theo interrupted, “And someone else, too.”

Reynard, arms around his siblings, looked up and gasped in near delight at what he saw.

There was a family of three in the doorway, one he knew quite well from letters and pictographs, as well as a few visits to the royal family's summer home in Lake Hylia.

A golden haired, petite woman with a kind smile, a redheaded and barrel chested man with a beard, and a young girl his own age with strawberry blonde hair and freckles.

The woman was his father's childhood friend, Ilia, accompanied by her husband Brandon- the village smithy- and daughter, Elessa.

Elessa had been Reynard's penpal since he was old enough to write. Though they had only met in person a handful of times, he considered her one of his closest friends. Despite her diminutive stature he knew her to be hardy and rowdy, a real tomboy.

Ilia was wheeling a cart full of teacakes and teacups into the room now, while Elessa raced over and hugged first Theo, then Reynard.

“I'm so sorry about everything.” She murmured into Reynard's ear. He hugged his friend back loosely.

“It's not your fault.” He assured her, “But thank you.”

“Everyone come here and fill up your stomachs.” Ilia said, beginning to distribute things, “It will do your nerves some good to eat and rest, all right? Come now.”

“I have to head back to the smithy right away,” Brandon said in his booming voice, “But come by if you need anything to do, young sire. I would gladly give you some conversation.”

“Thank you, mister Brandon.” Reynard replied.

“I'll come too!” Eowyn chirped, seeming less bothered now that there were adults present once more. Even Everhardt was relaxing a bit.

For the next long while, the group of children and Ilia chatted and kept busy with inane talk. Ilia spoke of what life was like here, the weather from day to day, and the younger children gathered near her calming presence. Elessa said things about the local public shoolhouse, a place where children were given basic education for only the price of their textbooks and meals. It was a much more common concept now than when their parents had been young, instated by Queen Zelda herself. The young tomboy also went on about her local friends, a goron girl and a hylian boy she was a bit sweet on. Reynard had already forgotten their names by the end of the conversation, but that was alright. He could ask again if he met them.

Eowyn and Everhardt were distracted by Ilia with question on their lessons and hobbies for some time as well, and then as the day wore into afternoon, they were joined by a small retinue of guards sent by Ashei.

“If you've any business in town, young sires,” one of them addressed, “Please be sure to bring at least one of us with you. We'll keep you safe.”

“I have a retainer,” Reynard replied, “I trust him. But if you would look after my siblings, I would be grateful.”

His reply was a salute.

Eventually a proper meal was served in the common area of the building. None of the adults but Ilia and Luda joined them. Apparently counsel was still being held on what to do and the others were all eating as they spoke.

The meal was simple, a boiled stew of vegetables, cuccoo broth and milk, thick slices of warm bread and glasses of milk tea. Eowyn wrinkled her nose at the tomatoes in the stew, but ate them nonetheless. Everhardt picked them out and gave them to Dana. When the meal was over, Ilia proposed they all get some fresh air. The children and a few of the guards went out of doors ahead of the teens, who simply sat down at a table just outside with Allen standing guard.

“What are we going to do about all this?” Elessa asked. From a bag on her shoulder she produced a chessboard and wooden pieces. She often played with Reynard the few times they had met, though she was much better than him in reality.

“I don't know. I suppose we'll have to wait for the counsel to wrap up and ask them.” Reynard admitted.

“They'll think of something.” Theo said encouragingly, sipping at a glass of magic-chilled water, “Renado is a brilliant man.”

They chatted some more over several games of chess as the day wore on. Eventually though, as evening came, they grew stiff from sitting too long and the three teens strolled into town. Allen continued to shadow them, quiet unless addressed as always.

After that, eventually they met up at the shelter again for dinner. The counsel had ended by then, but no matter what Reynard asked no one would give him any information, and they insisted on meaningless small talk instead. By the end of the meal and as he went to bed, the prince found himself deeply frustrated with the adults around him.

However, he awoke during the night as someone rushed by the door.

He didn't think much of the quick footsteps, still groggy. But he did have a need for the washroom, so he got up- his bed creaked- and went.

It was as he was making his way back that he heard it. Muffled voices from the common room, sounding alarmed or distressed. Curious, he followed the noise until he was peeking around the corner at the men and guards that had formed the council along with Luda and Ashei.

“So you say all of Castle Town has fallen?” Asked Ashei. A familiar voice responded, pained, and Reynard gasped at what he saw.

It was colin, bleeding deeply through bandages wrapped around his middle. He looked awful and pale, as if he had lost much blood. Luda was tending to him with what appeared to be salves of red potion and herbs.

“Yes,” Said the guard captain, “Link and her highness escaped, but I know not where to yet. They said they would send word when they could, but...”

A grunt of pain escaped him. “Don't push yourself, Colin.” Luda said softly, “It's been touch and go enough already.”

“I apologize.” Colin laughed weakly, “But I must inform as I can. The man who started all of this...”

Reynard held his breath as he listened.

“I know not who he is, but he appears to be a fire mage of staggering power. We fought against him but even Queen Zelda was having a hard time. It was all so messy and quick I hardly know how we managed to make a successful retreat.”

Reynard wanted to weep with joy and despair at the same time. His parents had made a getaway. That was relieving, but where were they now? Why hadn't they come with Colin to kakariko? He had many questions, but his gut told him not to reveal himself now. Instead, he shuffled quickly back to the bedroom and climbed back under the covers.

He would not sleep again that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry I haven't updated in so long...lots of things going on and little inspiration. Hopefully i can start updating more often now, though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
